<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200245">I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira'>Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based On Love Wedding Repeat, F/M, Kinda Cracky, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Minor John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:30:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke met one weekend when they were both visiting Octavia in Polis. They hit it off, but the timing is off. Fast forward three years to Octavia’s wedding and it’s the first time they’ve seen each other since then. An ex of Octavia’s shows up and sets a course of actions in place that lead to hijinks and disasters.</p><p>Or, the Love Wedding Repeat AU prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreSteph/gifts">TheatreSteph</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this lovely prompt through The 100 Writers for Black Lives Matter a bit ago and I wasn't sure exactly how it was going to go seeing as I hadn't yet watched the whole movie. First, I'm sorry that it took so long. Second, I really hope that you like it and that it's everything you were hoping for. </p><p>This is something new and different for me, but I really ended up enjoying it. There is a random narrator for parts—in my mind it's Murphy. So we're just going to go with that. Title is from "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles. Rating is for smut and language—lots of bad language in this one. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Also, a big shoutout to Hannah for betaing this for me. I couldn't look at it anymore when I sent it to her, so thank you!</p><p>On the topic of The t100 writers for BLM initiative, I (and many other talented writers and creators) are currently taking prompts in exchange for donations to a BLM cause. Please check out <a href="https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/">the Tumblr page here</a> to see what we're all about. So is there a fall fic that you'd like to read? A fix-it that you want to be written? A song that you want GIFed that breaks your heart? Come prompt us!! Want to see what I'm working on now and what's coming out? Check out <a href="https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates">my Tumblr post!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love is….well stupid. It makes people weak-minded and forgetful, but it’s something that everyone wants. Why? Well, I don’t know. Which is probably why it doesn’t make sense that I am the one telling this story, but what can I say? I like a challenge. People do stupid things when they’re in love or when they’re in lust—and sometimes they don’t even know what the difference is between the two. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love is chaos and people want to believe in serendipity. Like the universe has nothing better to do than set your life on a course to meet your true love. Suck it up buttercup. Grab life by the balls and take what you want. It’s the only way you’ll find happiness in this life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But that’s neither here nor there. This is the story of two idiots who can’t seem to get their shit together. Why you may ask? I don’t know. I’ve been wondering the same thing myself. But why don’t we get onto the story so you can see what idiots they really are. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Three years ago - Polis</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy splashes water on his face before glancing up in the mirror. “You can do this. Get your shit together. You like her and she seems to like you. Just kiss her. It’s not that hard. Be a man.”</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door startles him and he splashes water onto the front of his shirt. “Shit,” he mutters. “Occupied!” The person knocks again. “<em> Seriously? What part of occupied don’t they understand?” </em> He shuts the water off, wiping his hands off on a paper towel as the knocking becomes more insistent. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, don’t you understand occupied?” Bellamy snarls as he throws open the door. His eyes go down until he sees a young boy standing there looking scared. “Sorry. It’s all yours.”<br/><br/></p><p>Bellamy pushes past the boy, feeling like an asshole. “<em>Just scare the</em> <em>shit out of kids, why don’t you Bellamy?”</em> He heads out to the street to find Clarke leaning against the wall. “Hey, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were gone awhile.” Clarke smiles up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just some bowel issues.” Bellamy flinches even as the words leave his mouth. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. How is he still allowed out in public?</p><p> </p><p>Clarke gives him a funny look as she chuckles. She starts down the sidewalk and their hands brush for a moment. Bellamy considers taking her hand in his for a moment but he talks himself out of it, jerking his hand away and wiping it on his side. Why the hell is he so awkward? He’s never been this awkward in his life. There's something about Clarke that puts him off his game and he hates it. </p><p> </p><p>They walk for a few minutes in silence, stopping in front of the fountain. Bellamy clears his throat as he turns to face her. “So, I’m really glad that I got to meet you this weekend. It’s been fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke laughs as she glances up at him from under her eyelashes. “Agreed. I wasn’t really excited when Octavia told me that her older brother was coming to visit the same weekend that I was. She hasn’t always painted you in the best light.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure. That tends to happen when you end up raising your baby sister for most of your life.” Bellamy shrugs. “I wasn’t sure what to expect from you either. The rich princess who travels around with Doctors Without Borders? I may not have had the best opinion of you based on her stories either.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke grins as she shakes her head. “Let me guess? Drinking games from college? The casual sex and throwing my money at everything? I was a spoiled brat in college. I’d like to think that I’ve grown up since then.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy reaches over, stroking her cheek. “I’d say so.” This is it. This is the moment. He’s going to do it—he’s going to kiss her. He watches her eyes flutter shut as he leans in to press their lips together. It’s finally going to happen. </p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy?” A voice yells. “Bellamy Blake? Oh my God, that is you!” </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the moment is broken. Bellamy and Clarke break apart. Bellamy sucks on his teeth, turning just in time to find a man pulling him in for a hug. What in the everloving hell? Bellamy pushes the guy off. He looks familiar, but he can’t place the face—which is apparently written all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me—Atom. From college?” Atom grins up at him before glancing over at Clarke. “Hi, there. Nice to meet you.” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke takes his hand and shakes it less than enthusiastically. “Clarke.” She pulls her hand back quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here in Polis? I mean, what are the chances of me running into you here?” Atom chatters on, not noticing that he is not wanted in this conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m visiting Octavia. She’s living here now.” Bellamy doesn’t say anything else, lifting his brows at Atom—hoping that he’ll get the hint. But he doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well that’s cool.” Atom continues to stand there looking between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy glances at Clarke, eyes wide. How is this guy not getting the hint? He doesn’t want to be rude, but he was in the middle of something. “Look, Atom. It was great seeing you, but I have to be getting to the airport soon-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, man! What are the chances? Me too! I’m actually on my way there now. Why don’t we grab a cab together so we can catch up?” Atom grins up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Seriously? Bellamy wants to slam his head into the nearest brick wall. “Sure. But can you give me a minute?” He nods at Clarke. “I’d like to say goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure. No problem.” Atom just keeps standing there, head bobbing as if to some music only he can hear. But he doesn’t go anywhere. </p><p> </p><p><em> Are you fucking kidding me? </em> Bellamy has to bite his lip to keep from saying it out loud. He forces a smile as he turns to Clarke who seems to be holding in her laughter. He extends his hand, because what the hell else is he supposed to do? He can’t just kiss her with this idiot standing there grinning at them. That is not the way to have a first kiss. “Well, it’s been a good weekend. Hopefully, we can run into one another again soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“You never know.” Clarke shrugs as she takes his hand, holding it longer than necessary. “My work keeps me busy and all over the world, but it could happen, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Bellamy just stares at her. What the hell is he supposed to do now? How is it possible that this has gotten even more awkward?</p><p> </p><p>Atom clears his throat. “Well, now that you’ve said your goodbyes we should get going. Don’t wanna miss our flights. Hey, maybe we’re on the same flight?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy lets Atom lead him by the arm, but he glances back at Clarke to find her staring after him with a sad smile on her face. She gives him a small wave before turning on her heel and heading back to what he assumes is Octavia’s. He turns back around, not even paying attention to Atom’s babbling. He’s going to kill this guy. He’d finally worked up the nerve to kiss Clarke and <em> this </em> asshole had to show up and ruin. It’s the story of his life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Current - Polis</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy pushes open the door to the bridal suite, Miller close at his heels. Octavia stands in front of the full-length mirror and she has never looked more beautiful. “Wow, O.” </p><p> </p><p>Octavia spins around, grinning before throwing herself into his arms. “I can’t believe that this day is finally here. I get to become Mrs. Lincoln Woods today. And my big brother is here to give me away.” She pulls away to throw herself into Miller’s arms. “And the man of honor is here to do….whatever it is that you’re here to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you already start drinking, Octavia?” Miller laughs as Octavia lays her head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not drinking. But shhh…” Octavia puts a finger to her lips before glancing over her shoulder at Bellamy and then whispering loudly, “I did take some Ativan.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy closes his eyes, barely holding back his sigh. “<em> Some </em> Ativan or <em> an </em> Ativan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely some. Two I think.” Octavia shrugs. “I was stressing out about everything needing to be perfect so I figured it would help. It did.” </p><p> </p><p>Miller laughs. “Well, I guess this is what the man of honor is for. To save you from yourself. Give me your pill bag.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia pouts for a moment before grabbing it off of the table and handing it to him. “That’s probably a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is.” Miller shakes his head, tossing the bag to Bellamy. “You’re in charge of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t understand how my best friend ended up as your man of honor.” Bellamy frowns as he puts the pill bag into his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Octavia narrows her eyes at him. “He was my friend first. You stole him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t steal a friend, O. That’s not how it works.” Bellamy laughs. God, he loves his sister but sometimes she just drives him crazy—like when she takes anxiety pills on her wedding day and is loopy as hell. Why had she thought that was a good idea?</p><p> </p><p>“But you did. He’s always with you. Never with me.” Octavia shakes her head sadly as she looks to Miller. “You used to love me more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first of all, there’s plenty of me to go around.” Miller laughs. “Second of all, <em> you’re </em> the one that moved from Arkadia to Polis, O. It’s not exactly a quick trip. It’s a whole different country.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia considers him for a moment before nodding. “You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am.” Miller shrugs. “Okay, I need to go get my hair cut real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy frowns. “What do you mean? You don’t have any hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Miller scoffs. “Lexa, that movie producer is going to be here today. I’m going to meet her and convince her to put me in her movie. I’ve gotta look my best.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be late,” Octavia calls after him as he heads out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t. I promise,” Miller yells over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy places his hands on Octavia’s shoulders to steady her. “Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I’m proud of you. And I’m so happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears fill Octavia’s eyes. “Thank you, I love you, too. I can’t believe I’m getting married to the man of my dreams today. And to think it all started six months ago with an argument in a parking lot.” She pauses. “Not my best moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really, but obviously that didn’t deter Lincoln.” Bellamy sighs. “So who all is going to be here that I know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know. Just the old college crew.” Octavia suddenly won’t meet his eyes and a sense of dread washes over him.</p><p> </p><p>“O?” Bellamy questions. “Please don’t tell me that Raven is going to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia’s laugh is stifled, uncomfortable. “Uh, so about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Bellamy moans. “Please tell me I’m at least not at the same table as her.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia makes a face. “There’s only enough people from Arkadia to fill one table so we decided to put you all at the same table. I’m sorry, Bell. I should’ve told you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. It’s your day. I can deal with a few hours of Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>And he <em> should </em> be able to deal with her. They’ve been broken up for years, but the breakup had not been a good one. They’d been such good friends before they’d started dating, but when things had ended they couldn’t be in the same room without fighting. Hopefully, they could get over that for the day—because today is all about Octavia and he wants her to have the best day ever. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Octavia leans up to press a kiss to his cheek. “I knew I could count on you. I’m going to run to the bathroom and then we can head to the venue, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy nods, watching her as she walks away. He can’t believe that she’s getting married today. It’s unbelievable to him. He remembers the day she was born. The day she turned sixteen. The day he’d dropped her off at college. The day they’d moved her to Polis for her new job. Time is flying and he’s not sure how he feels about it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Raven lets out a sigh as the car nears the venue. She can’t wait to see Octavia and the rest of the college crew. It’s been years since they were all together. Although she could do without seeing Bellamy, she’s past that drama now. She’s happy with Finn. </p><p> </p><p>She glances at Finn from the corner of her eyes, biting back a sigh. Okay, so she’s not <em> actually </em> happy with Finn. Honestly, she doesn’t even know why she’s still with him. Maybe because she doesn’t want to be alone? God, that sounds terrible.</p><p> </p><p>Finn adjusts his suit before clearing his throat. “A nice day for a wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” is all that Raven says, head craning to see if she can see any of her friends in front of the venue.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what would be even better?” Finn continues. “Our wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven can’t hold back her sigh this time as she turns to him, eyes narrowing. “I told you that I need time to think about your proposal. I don’t understand what’s so wrong with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been six months, Raven. I’m pretty sure you should know by now if you want to marry me or not,” Finn’s voice is laced with annoyance and a little bit of anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, today is about Octavia. Not you. So we’ll talk about this later.” Raven turns to look out her window again, relieved when the car finally pulls to a stop. She needs to get the hell out of the car and away from this conversation. She doesn’t want to marry Finn—ever. She just doesn’t know how to tell him that without also losing him and even though she isn’t happy with him—he’s better than being alone. Which is pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>Raven pushes the door open and climbs out of the car, straightening her dress. When she sees Monty, she grins and rushes over to him, leaving Finn to trail behind her. “Monty!” She throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, my babe!” Monty laughs as he pulls away. “You look AMAZING.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven narrows her eyes. “You’re high.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Monty shrugs, grinning. “What can I say? I wanted to start the day out right.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven laughs as Finn steps up beside her. “Of course, silly me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Monty claps his hands together. “Who do we have here? I know you’re so much better now that you’re not dating that douche anymore. God, he sounded like a complete wank. What was his name?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven’s eyes widen as she tries to subtly shake her head at Monty. The conversation that Monty is referring to is one that they’d had about a year ago and it had been about Finn—who she is still dating. But Monty is staring up at the sky, obviously trying to remember the name.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn! That was his name.” Monty nods, obviously proud to have remembered.</p><p> </p><p>Finn frowns. “But I’m Finn.”</p><p> </p><p>Monty narrows his eyes at Raven. “You dated two Finns? Really? I didn’t think it was that common of a name?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven’s eyes dart around, trying to find any way out of this conversation. “Oh, look. It’s Murphy. Murphy!” she yells as she starts heading toward him. She comes to a stop a few feet away from him. “Why the hell are you wearing a kilt?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my formalwear,” Murphy smirks as he looks her up and down. “Damn, Raven. Looking good.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Jesus. Seriously? Raven rolls her eyes. “Thanks, Murphy.” She turns when she feels Finn and Monty catch up with her. “This is my boyfriend, Finn. Finn, this is Murphy. Oh, and I forgot to introduce you to Monty. Oops.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn nods to Murphy and then at Monty. “It’s nice to meet you both.”</p><p> </p><p>They all stand there in awkward silence for a moment before Raven forces a smile. “Guess we should head in.” She loops her arm through Finn’s. There’s no way that the rest of this day can be this awkward, right? This has to be the worst it will get. And in less than an hour, she gets to see Octavia get married. Which is the entire point of this day. </p><p> </p><p><em> Get it together, Raven. </em> She straightens her shoulders and forces a smile, tuning out the conversation going on around her as Monty and Murphy get to know Finn. It’s fine, she totally has this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Octavia sighs happily, lying her head back against the seat as she turns her head to face the venue. It really is gorgeous. She could’ve done with something smaller and more intimate, but Lincoln’s family comes from money so they were having none of that. Luckily, she and Lincoln had been able to talk them into a wedding that they wanted and not just what the family wanted. An outdoor ceremony and a reception that brings the outdoors inside. It’s perfect for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to O.” Bellamy nudges her.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia turns her head to smile at her brother. Her anxiety pills have begun to wear off, of which she is thankful. She didn’t need to be high walking down the aisle. She’s not nervous about marrying Lincoln. She’s nervous about embarrassing him in front of his family. The Woods are important in Polis society and she doesn’t want him to regret choosing her—a poor girl with nothing to her name. </p><p> </p><p>“Just thinking about the fact that I’m about to get married.” Octavia nods. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I am right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, O. That’s the way it should be.” Bellamy’s smile is fond and she’s so happy that he’s here for her today.</p><p> </p><p>“I really want to thank you for walking me down the aisle today. There’s no one else that I would want to give me away.” Octavia holds up her hand when Bellamy opens his mouth to speak. “I know that we haven’t always gotten along and we haven’t always seen eye to eye on everything, but you’ve always been there for me. You raised me pretty much from day one and then you put your life on hold to take care of me when Mom died. Not just anyone would do that for their sister. So, I guess I just wanted to say thank you and I love you. And I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shakes his head. “That Ativan has turned you into a sap. Or is it the whole getting married thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Octavia slaps his arm playfully. “You love me and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I do.” Bellamy glances at his watch. “It’s time. Are you ready for this?”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia nods, a smile lighting up her face. “Hell, yes. Let’s get this show on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>They get out of the car and head to the ceremony site. Lincoln’s best man is waiting for them there and heads out as soon as they arrive. They wait for the music to start, their cue to start down the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia can barely contain her excitement. Her eyes fall shut as the music changes and she takes Bellamy’s arm. This is going to be the best day of her life—it’s the first day of the rest of her life with Lincoln. Her eyes snap open as they start their walk. “Miller’s late. I knew he would be. Asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, as long as he’s here for the speech that’s all that really matters, right?” Bellamy laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and before I forget to tell you, Clarke is going to be here. She texted me this morning.” Octavia grins up at her brother, knowing that he’ll be glad to get to see Clarke. The two idiots had fallen head over heels for one another over the weekend they’d visited her, but could never seem to get it together. They’d be great together so she hopes they can get it together today.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Bellamy stops walking, pulling Octavia back with him. “She’s not supposed to be here. I’m not prepared for this. And her boyfriend-”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, buddy. Calm down.” Octavia pats his arm gently. “She broke up with him and she was able to make it work. This is good news, Bell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Bellamy takes a deep breath as he nods. “Okay, I’ve got this. Now, how about we get you to your groom?” Bellamy laughs as they start walking again, turning the corner to start the walk down the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>And there he is—Lincoln, the love of her life. All other thoughts flee her mind as they lock eyes. She sees the tears in his eyes and she can’t fight her smile. She forgets the guests, she forgets her brother, and she forgets her missing man of honor. All that matters is Lincoln and the love shining in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>They stop just short of the altar and the priest speaks, but she doesn’t hear his words. She just smiles at Lincoln. It’s not until Bellamy laughs and nudges her that she breaks the eye contact. “Huh? What?”</p><p> </p><p>Lincoln laughs, holding his hand out to her. “Bellamy’s gave you away. You’re supposed to come up here with me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Octavia grins, leaning up to kiss her brother on his cheek before taking Lincoln’s hand. “My bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful,” Lincoln whispers as the priest begins to speak again—first in the Polis language, Trigedasleng, and then repeating it in English. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Octavia knows that she’s blushing, but she can’t bring herself to care. Her eyes narrow as she sees movement behind Lincoln. She glances around him to see Miller trying to sneakily make his way to her side. She’s going to kill him, she rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to Lincoln.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Miller whispers. “Thought I’d make it on time for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia shakes her head. The rest of the ceremony is a blur. She’s thankful that they’re having it recorded because she doesn’t remember the words that she says or the words that Lincoln says. She’s too lost in the moment of becoming Lincoln’s wife. But she does remember the kiss. The way that Lincoln dips her and kisses her deeply in front of their friends and family. She’s his for now and forevermore.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Clarke leans against the railing, eyes traveling around the reception area. It looks beautiful and it’s so Octavia. Vines hang from the arched windows and she can already see the fairy lights that will be turned on when the sunsets in less than an hour. There is even an indoor fountain. She shakes her head. The wedding is definitely over the top—but it’s everything that Octavia deserves. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke makes her way down the stairs to the fountain, smiling when she sees there is a bucket full of pennies and a sign that reads ‘A penny for your thoughts or to make your wishes come true.’ Corny, but cute. She reaches in and grabs a penny, but what to wish for? That’s the real question.</p><p> </p><p>“What does a beautiful woman like yourself have to wish for?” A voice asks from behind her. “You should have the world at your feet.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke spins around and sees Murphy standing there, wearing a kilt. “Pretty sure everyone has something that they want to wish for. But I appreciate the sentiment, asshole. And what the hell is up with the kilt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this old thing?” Murphy grins as he poses. “You know I like to stand out in a crowd.” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke hugs Murphy even as she shakes her head. Some things never change. “You’re ridiculous and don’t you know that you’re not supposed to try and outshine the bride on her wedding day?”</p><p> </p><p>Murphy laughs. “Oh, I can’t hold a candle to Octavia’s beauty today so there’s no need to worry about that.” He wiggles his brows. “You, on the other hand? Damn, girl. You look amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hitting on me, Murph?” Clarke laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I am?” Murphy asks as he leans closer. “Do I stand a chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in your lifetime.” Clarke shakes her head as she turns back to the fountain. “Now shut it so I can make my wish, yeah?” Clarke closes her eyes and she can’t even think about what she wants to wish for. World peace? That seems a bit lofty. True love? She scoffs. Yeah, right. She might be a little bitter over her breakup. Tends to happen when you find out your boyfriend is a lying, cheating louse. But that’s neither here nor there.</p><p> </p><p>She needs a wish. This shouldn’t be this hard. <em> I wish I could be happy </em>, she thinks. And really, it’s just that simple. She wants to be happy in her life again, it’s been a long time since she’s been truly happy—which sucks when she thinks about it. She opens her eyes, tossing the penny into the fountain.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you wish for?” Murphy wraps his arm around her waist and begins leading her away from the fountain so that the people waiting can have their turn.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you that. Then it’ll never come true.” Clarke forces a smile. Not that she would tell him, because it was pathetic—her wish. How did it come to this? Wishing for happiness? That isn’t the way to live a life. </p><p> </p><p>Murphy rolls his eyes. “You’re boring. I’m going to get a drink. You want one?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that would be nice. Get me a whiskey on the rocks?” She asks, eyes scanning the crowd for anyone else she knows. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to know some things never change.” Murphy chuckles as he walks away. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s eyes land on a familiar figure—wide shoulders and dark curls all askew. Bellamy. She hasn’t seen him since that weekend they’d both been in Polis visiting Octavia. They’d texted a bit over the years, a few emails here and there but that was it. He’s the one that she’s always wondered what-if about. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy looks up as if sensing her eyes on him, freezing for a moment mid-conversation with Miller. Clarke grins. He looks like a deer in the headlights. He’s nothing like the guy that Octavia had always described: a hardass lady’s man. She’s never met a man that is so awkward around her. She waves at him and Miller as she makes her way over.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy. Miller.” Although she speaks to both of them her eyes are on Bellamy. </p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, hey.” Bellamy clears his throat. “O told me that you were going to be here after all. It’s good to see you.” His eyes never leave hers.</p><p> </p><p>Miller clears his throat and Clarke can see him from the corner of her eye looking between the two of them. “Clarke, a pleasure as always. Oh, look. There’s someone over there that I need to talk to. Bye.” He darts away.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiles up at Bellamy. He’s so damn good looking. “So how have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Bellamy shrugs. “Living my best life as a high school history teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nods. “Causing all the trouble I’m sure.” She pauses. “What about a girlfriend?” Subtle, real subtle Clarke. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Bellamy shakes his head. “I heard you and your boyfriend broke up. I’m sorry to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you?” Clarke questions. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shakes his head, smirking. “No, not at all. Do you want to talk about it? I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke laughs. “I appreciate the honesty. There’s not much to say. Cillian's a doctor I met while on assignment. He seemed like a nice guy, turns out he’s not. Whenever one of us was on assignment he was screwing as many women as he could.” She shrugs. “What can you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could kick his ass for you?” Bellamy offers. “I mean, it’ll have to wait until after the wedding, but once we go home. I can do that. If he’s in Arkadia—is he in Arkadia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Down boy.” Clarke chuckles. “I don’t need you to kick his ass. I already did that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Bellamy nods. “Well, good for you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Madame, your drink,” Murphy says with a flourish as her drink appears in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Murph.” Clarke takes it gratefully. “Do you know Bellamy?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Blake?” Murphy nods. “You hitting on my girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your girl?” Bellamy chokes out. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke rolls her eyes as she turns to Murphy. “I already told you, it’s not happening Murphy. Thanks for the drink.”<br/> </p><p>Murphy nods, standing there for a moment as Bellamy and Clarke just stare at him. “Oh, you want me to leave? Cool. Alright, I’ll see you guys later.” He waves as he backs away.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, O met the weirdest people in college.” Bellamy shakes his head as he turns back to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I am an asshole she met me in college.” Clarke nudges his leg with her foot.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy grins. “I’m well aware. I said what I said and I stick by it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole.” Clarke rolls her eyes as she laughs. She takes a drink from her whiskey, eyes wandering over Bellamy as she does so. It’s not as awkward as the last time they’d been together so that is a serious bonus. Maybe she can get a wedding hookup after all. “Octavia looks amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy’s eyes flicker over to where Octavia and Lincoln are taking pictures. “She really does. Happiness looks good on her. Now let’s just hope that he keeps her happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t need you to be her knight in shining armor, you are aware of that, right?” Clarke lifts a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. She’s my baby sister. I’ll always look out for her—even if she’s married.” Bellamy’s eyes are soft when they meet hers again.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet.” Clarke sighs. Maybe she could go for more than a wedding hookup. She wouldn’t have to worry about Bellamy whoring around when she’s on assignment. Who knows what the day shall bring?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Octavia smiles up at Lincoln, hand on his chest as the photographer takes picture after picture. Tonight has already been perfect—as if she is living a fairy tale. And nothing can ruin this day. She lets out a happy sigh as movement outside the window draws her attention. Her smile drops as she leans out the window to get a better look. There’s no fucking way.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Mrs. Woods?.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia’s head turns to face Lincoln, forcing a smile before nodding to the photographer. “Are we done? I just saw a late arrival that I wasn’t expecting. I need to go see them.”</p><p> </p><p>The photographer waves a hand at her. “Sure, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” Lincoln questions as he looks down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just need to go make sure it’s who I think it is.” Octavia pulls Lincoln down for a kiss. “I’ll be back in a flash.” </p><p> </p><p>Octavia takes off at a brisk pace—not quite running but it’s close. She dashes up the stairs and there he is. Ilian. And he is fucking wasted. He’s leaning against the wall, barely able to support his own weight. What the hell? Octavia shakes her head before stalking over to him, yanking on his arm. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Octavia bites out, smiling as guests walk by before narrowing her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to get you back.” Ilian wavers on his feet as he tries to pull his arm out of her grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Octavia scoffs. “I’m already married, Ilian. Not to mention that I’m not interested in having you in my life ever again. Now, please, just leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not until you tell me why you don’t want me anymore. Where did it all go wrong?” Ilian blinks at her.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia shakes her head, trying not to grind her teeth in frustration. “Fine, I’ll tell you and then you’ll leave, okay?” She waits for him to nod before she continues, waving her hand in his direction. “This here? Is a huge part of why we didn’t work. You’re a drunk—an alcoholic who won’t admit he has a problem. I couldn’t depend on you. You go off your meds whenever you feel like it—which by the way, isn’t healthy. You get paranoid and you lose yourself in a world that doesn’t exist. Kind of like now. There was never going to be a future with us Ilian because you don’t know how to be an adult. Now, are you happy? You can leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>“O?” Lincoln calls out to her.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Damn. Shit. She did not want Lincoln to find her with Ilian—it’s not like she has anything to hide per se, but when she’d been with Ilian she’d done a lot of crazy shit. Crazy shit that Lincoln’s family would not approve of so she’d rather not have to deal with Ilian spilling the beans. </p><p> </p><p>She spins around, a smile pasted on her face. “Hey, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“So was it who you thought it was?” Lincoln glances over her shoulder at Ilian.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Octavia nods. “This is Ilian. He was just leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I wasn’t.” Ilian shakes his head, losing his balance for just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Why leave now?” Lincoln laughs. “We’re just about to serve dinner and it looks like he could use some food in his system.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia laughs. “That’s true, but we can just call him a cab. We don’t have any room anywhere at any of the tables for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure we do.” Lincoln comes to help Ilian to the stairs, letting the smaller man lean most of his weight against him. “We have an empty spot at the Arkadian table. He can sit there.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia’s head falls back, bouncing off the wall. Is this seriously happening right now? Something needs to be done. She can’t deal with Ilian and worrying about him telling stories of her crazier adventures prior to meeting Lincoln. His family barely accepted him marrying her in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>A plan begins to form in her head as she leans over the railing, looking for Bellamy. Her eyes zero in on him chatting with Clarke. It’ll have to be Bellamy. He can do this for her—after all, it is her wedding day. There’s no way he’ll say no to her. She hurries down the stairs, waving and smiling as she passes guests, but not stopping to chat. She’s a woman on a mission. </p><p> </p><p>“Bell,” she calls as she gets closer, but he doesn’t hear her. Why does he have to be talking to Clarke? He’s going to be so pissed at her for pulling him away from her. She grabs his arm, yanking. “Bellamy.”</p><p> </p><p>“O?” Bellamy’s brow furrows as he looks down at her. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you. Now.” Octavia shoots Clarke an apologetic look. “Sorry, Clarke. I’ll get him back to you as soon as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shrugs helplessly as she glances at Bellamy, apparently at a loss of words as Octavia pulls Bellamy toward the room where the tables are set up for the reception. Over Clarke’s shoulder, she sees Lexa eyeing Clarke. Shit, she can’t keep Bellamy away from Clarke for too long—apparently, he’s not the only one with their eyes on Clarke today. But she can’t worry about that right now.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, O?” Bellamy yanks his arm from her, pulling them both to a stop just outside the reception hall. “Why did you do that? I was getting somewhere with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have an emergency.” Octavia throws her hands up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy’s face goes serious in an instant. “What’s wrong? What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ilian’s here,” Octavia blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ilian?” The confusion is written all over Bellamy’s face. “Who the hell is Ilian?”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia rolls her eyes. How does he not remember Ilian? “From college? We dated for a good portion of college?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shrugs. “Okay? And?”</p><p> </p><p>“First, he’s shit-faced drunk and says that he’s here to get me back—even though I’m already married.” Octavia shakes her head, Bellamy really doesn’t remember that drama that had happened when she and Ilian were together, does he? “Bell, he’s the one who got me sent to jail because he went off his meds and had the police believing that I was abusive. Ringing any bells, yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy’s eyes widen and Octavia knows he remembers now. It had not been a fun time in her life. “Okay. So what do you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia glances over her shoulder to make sure that no one else is around. “Do you have my pill bag?” She holds her hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Bellamy reaches into his pocket and pulls the bag out, setting into her hand. “Although I don’t know how that’s going to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia digs around before letting out a sound of triumph as her fingers close around the small vial. “<em> This </em> is what is going to help me. These are sleeping drops—basically a sedative—that Lincoln’s family is working to get on the market here in Polis. They’re amazing and I need you to get this into Ilian’s cup.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Bellamy narrows his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia fights to keep her cool. It’s not a complicated plan. What part doesn’t he understand? “So, you take these-” she holds up the sleeping drops in front of his face. “And you put them in his cup at the table. It’ll be the only one at your table without a nameplate since he wasn’t invited. Pour them in there and they’ll be coming around to add the champagne shortly. If you do it now no one will know. Then he’ll be passed out and won’t be able to cause problems for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-” Bellamy breaks off and just stares at her for a moment. “I can’t just drug him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes can and you will.” Octavia pushes the vial into his palm. “Please, I don’t want to have to worry about this all day. I need you to do this for me, Bell.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shakes his head. “Fine. But I don’t like it and you’re going to owe me big for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia throws her arms around Bellamy. She knew she could count on her big brother. “Thank you, Bell. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Now go find that husband of yours while I do this.” </p><p> </p><p>Octavia shoots him one last smile before bouncing off to find Lincoln. This will work—it has to.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellamy shakes the vial in his hands, eyes sweeping across the reception hall. The waiters are already making their way around the room, pouring champagne into the glasses. He doesn’t have much time. He weaves between the tables, glancing at the nameplates. None of the names look familiar. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not until he reaches the back corner that he sees familiar names. He’s only slightly bitter that Octavia has stuck them in the back corner. He’ll have more time to be properly annoyed over this later. Right now he has a job to do. </p><p> </p><p>Jesus, is he really going to do this? Is he going to drug his sister’s ex? How much trouble could one guy really cause? Then he remembers just how much trouble the guy had caused Octavia during her senior year. Right. So he has to do this.</p><p> </p><p>He walks around the table until he finds the chair with no nameplate. He grabs the glass, eyes snapping around to make sure no one is paying attention—they’re not. He twists the top off of the vial and pours the contents into the glass. He lifts it and yup, they’re in there. Okay, this is fine. Everything is fine. Bellamy sets the glass back on the table with one more glance around the room. Okay, he’s fine. No one saw anything. With any luck, he can go find Clarke and they can continue their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>He has to dodge a gaggle of kids rushing into the reception hall as he leaves, but he doesn’t think anything of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now, if he had stopped to think about it Bellamy would’ve realized just how bad a group of kids could be and how much chaos they could cause. Because those little heathens? They decided it would be hilarious to move the nameplates around at some of the tables. Yup, including the Arkadian table. You can see where I’m going with this, can’t you? You don’t seem completely stupid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you know how many ways eight people can sit at one table? The number of combinations? I don’t, because I”m not a fucking genius and I have zero desire to do that kind of math. And I wouldn’t try to think about it too hard—just know that it’s a lot. But think about that. Think about how much sitting just one seat over or across the table from where you were supposed to could change everything.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hell, it could even decide if a marriage is going to be ruined. Or if two people are going to fall in love. Or if someone was going to die. Where you sit could mean the difference between a happy ending or a terrible ending. So what do you say? Do you want to see how this goes? Because let me tell you—it’s going to be great. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“If everyone would please make their way to their tables. Dinner will be served shortly,” a voice booms over the sound system causing Miller to jump. He’d spaced out. He is off his game and he needs to get it together. He should’ve spent the time before dinner finding Lexa. He <em> has </em> to get a part in her next movie. It’s exactly the kind of role he’s looking for. It’s exactly the role that can get his career off the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Miller lets out a sigh as he moves with the crowd toward the tables. He’ll get his chance. It’ll be fine. Miller sees Bellamy heading toward a table and changes his course—he knows that they’re going to be sat at the same table. He pulls up short when he sees Raven approaching the table and sits down next to Bellamy and her boyfriend across the table from her—an interesting choice Octavia made there. Well, this is going to be fun. </p><p> </p><p>Miller walks around the table, seeing his nameplate on the other side of Bellamy. “Hey, man.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy glances at him for a moment before his eyes go back to roving the crowd. “Miller.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you looking for?” Miller grins. “It wouldn’t happen to be a particular blonde, would it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he be looking for Clarke?” Raven frowns glancing between the two men. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy narrows his eyes at Miller and Miller is sure that it’s supposed to be a warning, but where’s the fun in that? “Didn’t you hear? Bellamy and Clarke wanna bone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what about me?” Clarke asks as she appears at Miller’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Raven raises one perfectly plucked brow. “Apparently you and Bellamy want to bone.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nods slowly, eyes flashing to Bellamy for a minute. “Interesting theory.” She moves around the table before dropping down next to Raven. “Looks like I’m next to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Raven mutters under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Miller shakes his head. He really thought that Raven was over Bellamy, but she isn’t acting like it. Should be an interesting night. “Hey, Murphy.” Miller nods as Murphy sits on the other side of Clarke. “Nice kilt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Miller.” Murphy rolls his eyes. “Glad to see one of my friends gets it.”</p><p> </p><p>Miller snickers as he leans over to Bellamy. “He knows that I’m not actually complimenting him, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not.” Bellamy shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“See, Clarke. It’s destined—you and me,” Murphy says as he grins at the blonde. “They even sat us next to each other. It’s inevitable. You should just give in now?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke scoffs. “Still not going to happen, Murph. But good try.” Clarke pats his hand lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look. It’s the old crew.” Ilian leers at them before collapsing into his seat between Finn and Murphy.</p><p> </p><p>Miller’s head snaps to Bellamy. “What the hell is Ilian doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shakes his head. “To cause trouble, I’m guessing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miller?” A voice asks quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Miller turns around to find Monty standing there, face a faint pink. “Hey, Monty!”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m sitting next to you?” Monty’s eyes are wide as he glances at the only empty seat remaining at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess so.” Miller slaps Monty’s back as the smaller man settles into his chair. “It’s been a while. How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I-” Monty breaks off when at the sound of a piece of flatware tapping against a champagne flute.</p><p> </p><p>“A toast to the bride and groom!” Someone calls out. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone picks up their champagne flutes and they tap them together at the center of the table before bringing them to their lips. Miller downs his all in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Bellamy’s eyes are wide as he glances at Ilian. “You’re not supposed to be sitting there.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you talking about, Bellamy?” Raven rolls her eyes. “We’re all sitting where our nameplates are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Bellamy is muttering to himself causing Miller to narrow his eyes at him. What the hell is going on with him today?</p><p> </p><p>The waiters begin to serve the dinner as the conversation moves on around them. Miller blinks a few times. Why is he so tired all of the sudden? He buries his face in his elbow to cover his yawn. He hears the conversation going on around him, but he doesn’t take part in it—he can barely keep himself focused on eating. He’s afraid that he’s going to fall asleep in his food, which honestly doesn’t make any sense. It’s not like he’s had that much to drink. It has been a stressful day. Maybe that’s what it is. Who knows?</p><p> </p><p>As the dishes are beginning to be cleared Bellamy reaches over and slaps his back, jerking him awake. Shit, he hadn’t realized he’d dozed off. Not good. Not good at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, so I think I’m going to go see if Clarke wants to grab a drink. I really think today is the day.” Bellamy nods, eyes on Clarke as she chats with Murphy. “Can you keep an eye on Ilian for me? Make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble?” </p><p> </p><p>Miller nods. Keep an eye on Ilian. He can do that. “Sure. Good luck.” He blinks slowly as he watches Bellamy go over to speak to Clarke before they disappear. He blinks again, head moving slowly to look at Ilian. He looks like a mad man, eyes ringed in red and very obviously drunk. What kind of trouble could he really cause?</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Miller?” Monty’s voice is quiet in Miller’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Miller turns his head slowly to look at him, blinking slowly again. Focus. Must focus. “Yeah, I think so.” He nods, eyes scanning the room, and landing on Lexa. “Hey, look. Monty.” Miller reaches out and lays a hand on Monty’s shoulder, almost missing. He stares at him for a moment as he tries to focus. Why hadn’t he noticed just how cute Monty is before now? </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head to clear it. Focus. He has to focus. “I need you to do me a favor, Monty.” He nods in Ilian’s direction. “Can you keep an eye on that guy? Bellamy thinks he’s up to no good, but I need to go talk to Lexa. I need to convince her to give me a part in her newest movie. Can you do that for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Monty nods, eyes wide. “I can do anything for you, Miller.” He smiles shyly.</p><p> </p><p>If Miller could focus better he would think about that a little bit more. He’s pretty sure that something significant is happening right now, but he can’t seem to grasp it so instead, he just nods. “Great. Thanks, Monty. You’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Miller stands slowly, righting himself on his chair when he loses his balance. He’s beginning to think someone might have roofied him. Something is definitely not right here. Focus. Focus. Miller shakes his head, sending Monty another grin before heading toward Lexa’s table. She’s chatting with a woman seated next to her, but he watches as the man on her other side stands up. Perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Miller goes to sit down in the vacated seat and ends up crashing into it, bumping against the table, and wincing at the noise as everything shifts on the table. Lexa’s head snaps to him, eyes wide. “Oh, uh, hi. I’m Miller. Nathan Miller.” Miller extends his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looks down at his hand for a moment before taking it in hers for just a moment. “Lexa. You’re Octavia’s man of honor, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Miller nods as he fights to keep his eyes open. “I am. And you’re the amazing movie producer who’s friends with Lincoln’s family.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s correct.” Lexa nods, starting to turn back to the woman she’d been speaking with.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an actor,” Miller blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turns back to him slowly, pinning him under her gaze. “Of course you are. Let me guess, you want me to cast you in my movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I would never want to assume.” Miller blinks slowly again. Focus. Focus. He has to impress her. He needs to be in that movie. “But yes, that would be amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa looks him up and down. “Yeah, I’m not interested in casting a drunk in my movie, but thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Miller blinks a few more times as she turns back to her conversation. Well, that hadn’t gone the way he’d planned. Shit. He sits there for another moment before he realizes that the others at the table are looking at him funny. Oh, he’s overstayed his welcome. Well, this sucks. Miller staggers out of the seat and back toward his table. His eyes zero in on the empty seats, blinking. There’s something wrong with this, but he can’t figure it out. He crashes into his seat next to Monty.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy crap, Miller. How much did you have to drink?” Monty asks, patting his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Just the champagne and one drink before dinner. I don’t know what’s wrong.” Miller’s eyes find their way to the empty seats again. Fuck. “Where’s Ilian?”</p><p> </p><p>Monty glances over at Ilian’s seat before looking back to Miller. “Oh, he went to get a drink. He’s at the bar-” he cuts off as he spins to face the bar where Ilian is <em> not </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Bellamy’s going to kill me.” Miller drops his head into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, we’ll find him. C’mon, let me help you.” Monty stands up, struggling to get Miller out of his seat. </p><p> </p><p>Miller staggers against Monty as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Could this day get any worse?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ilian staggers to the bar in the corner—out of sight of those asshole friends of Octavia’s that keep eyeballing him. “Two tequila shots please,” he calls to the bartender. As soon as they’re in front of him he downs them. That’s better. He looks around, eyes landing on Octavia leaning up against the beefcake of a husband of hers. How could he ever stand a chance against <em> that </em>? It’s not fair. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I get a whiskey, neat? A double,” Ilian tells the bartender without taking his eyes off of Octavia. Liquid courage—it’s just what he needs. He loves Octavia, he always has. She is the best thing that ever happened to him and he can’t believe that he let her get away. He’d meant to get here before the ceremony. It’s more work now that they’re already married, but he’s going to do this. He’s going to get his girl back. </p><p> </p><p>He brings the whiskey to his lips and sips it without tasting it. He feels the tequila working its way through his system—giving him the courage he needs. He throws back the whiskey, slamming the glass down onto the bar before heading toward Octavia as she steps away from her new husband to talk to a guest. Perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Ilian staggers between the tables, bumping into people in his hurry but he doesn’t care. He’s on a mission. “O?” He doesn’t like how he slurs over that one syllable, but there’s not much he can do about that now.</p><p> </p><p>“Ilian?” Octavia hisses, eyes darting around before she grabs his arm and drags him from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, good. She wants to get him alone. Perfect. This is exactly what he wants. Now he just has to convince her to leave that husband of hers. He can do this. They can be happy. He knows she loves him.</p><p> </p><p>He wavers on his feet when she comes to a stop, turning to look at him. “What the hell are you doing, Ilian? Why can’t you just leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love you and you love me.” Ilian smiles. “Let’s run away together. You can get this whole thing annulled.” He waves his hand in the direction of the reception.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Octavia shakes her head, confusing him. “I don’t love you. I haven’t loved you for a long time. I love Lincoln—my husband. You need to get help, Ilian. Are you off your meds again?”</p><p> </p><p>Ilian frowns. He hates it when she rides him about his meds. He doesn’t need them. He’s never understood why she doesn’t get that. “That doesn’t matter and you don’t have to lie to me. I know you love me.” He grabs her hand. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the bride and groom?” A voice booms over the sound system. “It’s time for the newlyweds first dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia glances over her shoulder. “Shit, I have to go.” She turns back to face him. “Please, Ilian. Just go. I’m happy with Lincoln. Please don’t ruin this for me.” And then she’s gone, running off to her husband. </p><p> </p><p>Ilian sneers as he watches Lincoln pull Octavia into his arms as they begin to move around the dance floor. There’s no way he can make her as happy as Ilian can. Octavia is meant for him and she’ll somehow get her to see that tonight—no matter what it takes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellamy smiles as Clarke sips her whiskey. Things are still a little awkward with them—he’s pretty sure that’s all on him though. He’s never felt so awkward around a woman in his life, which has to mean something, right? </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so the last three years in 30 seconds.” Clarke grins. “Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy freezes for a moment. What has he done in the last three years? Not much, that’s for sure. “Teaching kids history. Watching lots of documentaries. Ranting about inaccuracies in historical movies. Oh, and I started a novel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Clarke shakes her head. “You started a novel? About what?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shrugs. “It’s a historical piece taking place in Greece involving the Greek Gods. Mythology. That kind of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing, Bellamy.” Clarke shakes her head. “I want to read it when you’re done. I bet it’ll be amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy can feel himself flush all the way to the tips of his ears. He doesn’t know why he told her that. He hasn’t told anyone about his novel. He clears his throat. “Okay, your turn. 30 seconds. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I got kidnapped when I was working in Mount Weather. My dad died. Starting dating a douche who cheated on me our entire relationship. Oh! And I found out my mom is a drug addict.” Clarke takes another drink.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy blinks at her. Seriously? “Oh, my God. I’m so sorry, Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shrugs. “It hasn’t been a good three years, but that’s fine. It just makes me stronger, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy is at a loss for words. How could one person go through so much and still be standing? He’s in awe of her. He opens his mouth to say something—what, he has no earthly idea, but anything is better than the awkward silence—when Octavia appears at his elbow. </p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy. I need to talk to you.” Octavia smiles at Clarke. “Sorry to keep pulling him away, but I don’t know what I’d do without my big brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy frowns at Octavia before flashing Clarke an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke bites her lip before nodding and raising her hand to signal the bartender. Bellamy glances over his shoulder as Octavia drags his away and sees Lexa approach Clarke, touching her arm. Oh hell no. He’s going to kill his sister if she fucks this up for him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Octavia comes to a stop, glancing around to make sure no one is paying them any attention. “You said you’d keep an eye on Ilian, but you’re not. You’re too busy hitting on Clarke. I need you to do this for me, Bell.” She looks around again before meeting his eyes. “I can’t have him embarrassing me in front of my new family. Please, Bell?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he reminds himself that she’s his sister—his responsibility. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll go find him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep him away from Lincoln. Please, I’m begging you,” Octavia pleads.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got it, O,” Bellamy replies, more curtly than he meant to. He gives her a smile to soften the blow of his words. “Now, go enjoy your wedding day and your new husband. Leave the ex to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy watches her walk away before spinning around to scan the room. His eyes land on Clarke who is laughing at something Lexa is saying as she touches her arm. Fuck. Seriously? Not now. He starts to head toward them—determined to keep whatever that is from happening, but he comes to a stop when he sees Ilian making a beeline for Lincoln. Fuck. He glances once more at Clarke and Lexa before veering toward Lincoln and Ilian.</p><p> </p><p>Ilian pulls Lincoln from his conversation and is speaking to him very quickly. Bellamy picks up his pace, swinging an arm around Ilian as he reaches him. “Dude, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. We’re going shots. Let’s go.” He nods to Lincoln. “Congrats, man.” </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy doesn’t pause as he forces Ilian to come with him, the other man’s drunkenness working in his favor. He drags him out into the hallway before slamming him against the wall, pinning him there with a palm flat against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you going, Ilian? Why are you determined to ruin this day for my sister?” Bellamy growls.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we’re in love! She loves me and he’ll never make her as happy as I can. I just need to get her to admit that.” Ilian’s head flops to the side a bit as he tries to focus on Bellamy. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shakes his head. “She doesn’t love you. She loves Lincoln which is why she married him.” Bellamy takes a deep breath, trying to remain calm, but this guy is seriously fucking up his day.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did she sleep with me three weeks ago if she’s so in love with him?” Ilian cries as he moves around as if to break out of Bellamy’s grasp, but all he really does is flop around like a fish on dry land. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy narrows his eyes as he considers Ilian. There’s no way that O would have slept with him three weeks ago while she was engaged to Lincoln. Right? That doesn’t sound like his little sister at all. “It sounds like you’re off your meds and imagining things again.” Bellamy shakes his head, looking around. “Murphy!”</p><p> </p><p>Murphy, who had been walking down the hallway, spins around. He glances between Ilian and Bellamy for a moment. “What’s going on, Bellamy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need your help.” Bellamy jerks Ilian away from the wall, supporting him by draping one of Ilian’s arms over his shoulder. “Grab his other side?”</p><p> </p><p>Murphy doesn’t hesitate as he scoops up Ilian’s other side. “So what are we doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to find somewhere to lock him up so that he doesn’t ruin my sister’s wedding day any more than he already has. And so I can go find Clarke. I’m so over this.” Bellamy shakes his head as they head down the hallway, pushing open the first door that he finds. “The closet.” He nods towards the door on the far wall of the room. “We’ll lock him in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to lock Ilian in a closet?” Murphy’s brow is furrowed. “Alright, you know what? Sure, let’s do that.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes them a minute, but they manage to get Ilian dumped into the closet, blocking the door with a chair. Bellamy nods. “That should hold. Thanks. Now I have a girl to find.” </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy takes off without a backward glance, even when he hears Murphy mutter something under his breath. He’s almost back to the reception hall when someone steps in his way. He pulls to a stop abruptly, forcing himself not to snarl at the man when he realizes it’s Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re Bellamy, right?” Finn holds his hand out to him. “We haven’t officially met. I’m Finn, Raven’s boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Bellamy cranes his head to look around Finn and he sees Clarke and Lexa chatting away—and there is definitely flirting going on. Shit. He shakes Finn’s hand quickly and tries to step around the man.</p><p> </p><p>Finn puts out a hand to stop him. “Hey, wait. Can I talk to you for a second?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy grinds his teeth but stops trying to move around him. “If you can make it fast.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know you and Raven used to date and it didn’t end well.” Finn shrugs. “I don’t want to talk about that per se. Look, I proposed to Raven six months ago and she said she needed time to think about it, but I don’t know what the hold up is. Do you have any advice?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy narrows his eyes at Finn. Seriously? “Look, Finn. Raven can be a bitch. She doesn’t like to be alone which is how we ended up together and why we stayed together as long as we did. If she wanted to marry you she would’ve said yes by now. She’s just stringing you along. Grow a pair.” </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy pushes past Finn, leaving the other man sputtering behind him as he beelines for Clarke. </p><p> </p><p>“And now for a speech from the Man of Honor.” That damn voice is back over the speaker system. There’s a pause. “Miller?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy comes to a stop, eyes panning the room. Where the hell is Miller? Shit. Now Bellamy feels like shit because he’s pretty sure that Miller ended up getting dosed with the drink that was meant for Ilian. He spins around, eyes finding Octavia. He can read the panic in her eyes. He nods, he’ll take care of it. He rushes out, calling for Miller as he goes. </p><p> </p><p>As he passes the room that they’d left Ilian in he hears a noise and almost keeps going—after all it makes sense that Ilian would be making noise, but something doesn’t sound right about it. He stops and spins around, opening the door and there is Miller curled in a ball on the floor, snoring in front of the open closet door. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy rushes over, shaking Miller. “Miller, wake up. It’s time for your speech. Miller.” Bellamy shakes him harder. “You have to get up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?” Miller blinks up at Bellamy before smiling. “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Bellamy shakes his head as he lifts Miller to his feet, eyes glancing to the closet again. “It’s not morning. Still Octavia’s wedding and it’s time for you to give your Man of Honor speech.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Miller slaps at his suit jacket. “I have a speech here somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you do. Look, Miller. Did you let Ilian out of the closet?” Bellamy asks as they stagger from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Miller nods. “Yeah, poor guy got stuck in there. And then I was tired so I laid down to take a nap. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy curses under his breath. Now he has to find Ilian again. He gets Miller to the reception hall and walks him to the stage. “You’ve got this buddy.” He winces as Miller stumbles on the steps to the stage. He really <em> doesn’t </em> have this, but Bellamy has other things to worry about right now. His eyes land on Clarke and Lexa again and he’s pretty sure he’s blown that. Their heads are bent close together as they talk, occasionally touching each other’s arm. Octavia better appreciate him after this shit. She’s going to owe him for a long time for this.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy’s eyes scan the room again and he thinks he sees Ilian so he darts in that direction. On the stage, he can hear Miller stuttering and stammering through his speech, but he can’t worry about that right now. That’s a problem for another time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Clarke glances down as her phone goes off. She sends Lexa a tight smile as she pulls it out. “Shit. I have to go. There’s been a huge ice storm in Azgeda. An avalanche took out one of the major cities—they’re calling us all in.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa frowns. “Of course. Why don’t I give you a ride?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke considers her for a moment. “Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me just go grab my stuff and I’ll meet you out front?” Lexa asks as she stands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.” Clarke nods, watching her walk away. She’d been enjoying her conversation with Lexa—she was beautiful, that’s for sure. She’s still a little annoyed over Bellamy continuously abandoning her, but she knows that it’s his sister’s wedding. She should probably say goodbye to Octavia before she goes. She stands up, wincing when she realizes that Miller is still on the stage trying to give his speech.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, she’ll just text Octavia. She’ll understand. Clarke heads to their table which is now empty to grab her shawl before heading up the stairs to go wait out front for Lexa. As she reaches the top she barrels into someone who luckily catches her before she can fall down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke?” The strong arms and hard body that she’s pressed against is apparently Bellamy. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke frowns as she steps out of his arms. Honestly, she doesn’t know how she feels about him right now. She can’t tell if he’s been blowing her off or what. She shakes her mind. That doesn’t matter. She has to leave anyway. “There was an ice storm in Azgeda that caused an avalanche that took out half of one of their major cities. They need doctors so off I go.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-” Bellamy breaks off. “Fuck, this day has not gone the way that I was hoping it would.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke laughs, surprised. “No?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shakes his head. “No. Look, Clarke. I like you—a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy Blake,” Raven roars as she walks up the stairs. “Finn said that you called me a bitch and said that I was stringing him along? How dare you?” She stalks over to Bellamy, pulling her head back and slamming it into his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck!” Bellamy screams, grabbing at his nose as blood spurts out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Raven forces a smile, turning back to Finn. “Yes, I will marry you, Finn.” And then she’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell just happened? Clarke rushes over to Bellamy. “Pinch the bridge of your nose and don’t tilt your head back.” Clarke pushes his hands away from his nose, positioning one to the bridge of his nose before digging through her clutch for a tissue.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, that hurt.” Bellamy frowns down at her as she presses the tissue to his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke pulls back the tissue and finds it full of blood. “Obviously, you pissed her off. You know Raven has a temper. I’m not actually that surprised.” She pushes another tissue to his nose before pulling it back. “Okay, the bleeding is slowing already.” She presses on his nose, laughing when he flinches. “Suck it up, buttercup. You’ll be fine. It’s going to bruise, but you’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Clarke, are you ready?” Lexa asks as she walks up.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke glances over her shoulder and nods. “Yeah.” She turns back to Bellamy. “I’ve gotta go. Are you going to be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Bellamy drops his head. “Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Clarke thinks about leaning up and kissing his cheek but stops herself before she does it. She turns on her heel and starts hurrying away with Lexa at her side. When Lexa takes her hand in her own she doesn’t fight it, sending her a quick smile. So maybe she and Bellamy didn’t figure out their shit today, but Lexa seems nice enough. Maybe that can go somewhere— when’s she’s done in Azgeda that is. </p><p> </p><p><em> Get your mind on the game, Clarke </em>, she tells herself. It’s obviously been way too long since she’s gotten any, but right now her mind needs to be focused on getting to Azgeda and the people there that need her help.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Octavia’s head drops her head into her hands as Miller <em> finally </em>gets off the stage. What a fucking disaster. She doesn’t even want to know Lincoln’s family is thinking about her and her choice of friends right now. She can’t believe what a disaster this day is turning into. All she wants is to have a great wedding day now that she’s married to the love of her life, but no—apparently that isn’t in the cards for her.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, O?” Lincoln rubs her back lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just don’t know what that was,” she waves her hand in the general direction of the stage. </p><p> </p><p>Lincoln sighs. “It’s fine. So he was a little drunk. It’s a wedding. It happens.” He lifts her face with a finger under her chin so that she’s forced to look at him. “What’s important is that we’re married and I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia smiles. “I love you, too.” She leans over, brushing her lips against his.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to say something.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia’s back stiffens as she hears Ilian’s voice over the sound system. Oh, hell no. This can’t be happening. Nope, this is a fucking nightmare. She spins around in her chair and sure enough, Ilian is on the stage, microphone in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“This marriage is a farce,” Ilian says as his eyes find Octavia. “Octavia and I are in love. We had sex last month and she’s carrying my child.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia’s eyes widen as she hears gasps from the crowd. She’s going to fucking kill him. She doesn’t even think before she’s moving across the room and up the stairs to the stage. “You’re a liar, you psychopath! Why would you do this to me?” She tackles him to the ground, straddling his body as she punches him in the face. “Why couldn’t you just stay away? I hate you!” </p><p> </p><p>Octavia is pulled off of him and she fights against the arms that hold her for a moment before falling limp—the fight gone. “It’s not true, is it, O?” Lincoln whispers in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s not true.” Octavia slumps against him. “He has issues and he goes off his meds. He gets confused about what is actually real.” She shakes her head. “A long time ago I thought I could save him, but I gave up on that. I would never do that to you, Linc.”</p><p> </p><p>Ilian laughs, blood dripping from his mouth as he looks at the two of them. “Don’t listen to the whore. She’ll do anything to get you to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Lincoln’s arms are no longer around her and as if in slow motion she watches as Lincoln storms over and yanks Ilian to his feet before punching him in the face. “That is my wife that you’re talking about. She doesn’t love you.” Another punch.</p><p> </p><p>Ilian suddenly gets up on his feet and dodges the next punch and breaking out from Lincoln’s grasp. He barrels into Lincoln, arms wrapped around his waist and their momentum sends them off the stage and into a table. There’s a struggle and then they’re up again. They tussle and hit the wall way too close to the window for Octavia. Her heart is in her throat, but she’s frozen. She doesn’t know what to do. What <em> can </em> she do?</p><p> </p><p>The two men move again and then Ilian loses his balance, going out the window. Octavia gasps as Lincoln tries to grab Ilian and then he loses his balance and he’s out the window too. And all she can do is stare. What the hell had just happened?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> <em> Well, that sucks. Bet she didn’t expect her wedding day to end up like that, huh? Don’t come at me, bro. I’m just telling it like it is. Although, I will say she did have an exceptional amount of bad luck, didn’t she? All because of the way some kids moved nameplates around a table. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So the real question is: is it fate? Is it chance? Is it luck? Honestly, I don’t know the answer. After all, this isn’t my story. I’m just the one telling it. If this was my life? Yeah, I’d probably yeet myself the hell out of there. But I digress.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Remember how we were talking earlier about the thousands of combinations eight people could sit at a table? Well, what happens if just one person moves. What could that do to this story? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Monty shakes his head as he looks around the table. Did he get some bad weed? Generally, he doesn’t get this tired when he’s high. That sucks. He glances at Miller. When did he get so hot? Monty wonders if he stands a chance just as his eyes fall shut.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks. Wait, are Murphy and Clarke making out. No way. He blinks again. Now Raven and Clarke are making out? No way. His weed was laced with some shit. He’s hallucinating. He leans forward until his head thumps against the table. Yeah, that’s good. He’ll just take a nap.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Raven feels like she’s been hit by a truck. What the fuck? She looks to the side, sneering when she sees Finn hitting on Clarke. Why is everyone so wrapped up in Clarke today? First, Bellamy. Then Murphy and now apparently her own boyfriend. Fuck this shit. She’s over it. </p><p> </p><p>Raven staggers to her feet and for a moment she thinks she’s fine, but as she tries to take a step her foot gets tangled in something and the last thing she sees is the wall flying towards her face. Fuck.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Clarke jerks awake, shaking her head. She looks around. How long has she been asleep? Wait, why was she asleep? Her eyes are drawn to a couple groping in the doorway. She narrows her eyes. Is that Raven and Bellamy? What a fucking dick. She’s so over men. They can all go fuck themselves. That’s it. She’s only dating women from now on.</p><p> </p><p>She wipes a hand over her face, intending to stand up but honestly? It’s too much effort. She’s just going to go back to sleep. She leans over and curls up, balancing between her own chair and the one next to her. It’s not exactly comfortable but she gives zero fucks right now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Murphy slaps a hand across his face to try and wake up. What in the world is going on? He’s just suddenly exhausted. He jumps as he feels a hand slide up the inside of his thigh. What. The. Fuck. He grips the edge of the table as another hand joins the first and then there’s a mouth on his dick. </p><p> </p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut as his head falls back, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He doesn’t know what the hell is going on, but the one thing he does not is that he does not mind it one bit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ilian jerks awake just before he hits the ground. He looks up, blinking as Clarke appears over him. She’s saying something, but he doesn’t know what it is. There’s a buzzing noise in his head and there’s black at the edge of vision. He didn’t think he’d drank that much. Yeah, he was drunk, but this felt different.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches for the back of his head, realizing that it hurts and feels something wet. He turns his head to look at his hand and finds it’s covered in blood. <em> Well, that’s not good </em>, is his last thought before he passes out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finn leans forward, resting his chin on his hands, elbows on the table as he looks around. He’d like to find a bed and take a nap. He just needs to find Raven so they can head back to the hotel. He turns his head slowly, eyes landing on the Asian guy and the black guy—who are making out for the whole world to see. And not just a little kiss. Their hands are all over each other and he can see their tongues. Fascinating. He can’t look away. Why is that so hot?</p><p> </p><p>Then his elbow slips and he loses his balance and the table is suddenly rushing at his face. Shit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> But also, in all of that nonsense, there has to be a way for it to all go right, doesn’t it? I mean, if you believe in love and serendipity and all that bullshit, then you’ve got to believe that there’s a way out of this where they all get a happy ending, right? Because that’s how this shit works, right?  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellamy chokes on his champagne, realizing that he’s in the seat where the drugged drink was. Fuck. Shit. How the hell is he supposed to fix this now? Clarke says something to him and he turns to her, but his eyes are already growing heavy and his head hazy. He doesn’t know what the hell is going on. He can’t do this. He has to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says to Clarke as he cuts her off. “I need to use the bathroom.” He rushes around the table to Miller who is chatting with Monty—or wait, is he <em>flirting </em>with Monty? He shakes his head. He doesn’t have time for this. “I need your help with something. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Miller looks up at, confusion written all over his face. “Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, get up. Let’s go.” Bellamy yanks on Miller’s arm as he feels his body starting to feel heavy. This shit works fast. He does not approve.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when do you guys go to the bathroom together?” Clarke asks.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy makes a face. Great, he’s already fucking this up with her. Too bad. He can only fix one problem at a time. He drags Miller down the hallway to the bathroom and shoves him inside. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on, Bellamy?” Miller asks as Bellamy launches himself at the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“O asked me to drug Ilian with some sleeping drops so he wouldn’t fuck up her wedding. Somebody moved the nameplates because I drank it and I need to get it out.” Bellamy shoves his finger down his throat, but nothing happens. “What the hell?” He shoves two fingers down his throat and still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I have so many questions right now, but also—how is it that you have no gag reflex. Do you know how jealous I am right now?” Miller asks as he leans against the wall next to the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? That’s what you’re going with right now?” Bellamy shakes his head. “Okay, maybe if you do it, it’ll work.” Bellamy drops to his knees and grabs Miller’s hand, shoving it into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Bellamy?” Miller yells just as the door swings open.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shoves his mouth further up Miller’s fingers, but still nothing. God damn it. What the hell is he going to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh….” </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy drops Miller’s hand, eyes wide as she spins around to find Clarke standing there, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt. It just seemed like something was wrong so I wanted to come to check on you.” Clarke shrugs, shaking her head. “I’m just going to go.” She steps back, swinging the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Bellamy slams his head into the palm of his hand. How could this day get so fucked up, so quickly? He rushes after Clarke, but she’s nowhere to be found. Not that he knows how the hell he would explain it. God, he can only imagine what it looked like when she walked in. He’s blown it again.</p><p> </p><p>He’s in and out for the rest of the reception—barely able to stay awake at times and completely unable to at other times. At one point he wakes up to find Monty and Miller making out at the table—good for them. He blinks again to find Finn and Raven breaking up—that’s definitely for the best. Another blink and there’s Raven and Murphy making out—well, that came out of nowhere. Another blink and Clarke is yelling at him for falling asleep while she’s talking to him before storming off—that sucks, but pretty on-brand for this day. Another blink and Miller is on the stage giving his speech—and it’s a damn good speech. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy stumbles out of his chair and to the bar. “Coffee? Can I get some coffee, please?”</p><p> </p><p>The bartender nods as Bellamy looks to the side to see Miller sitting there, glum. “Hey, pal. Why the sad face?”</p><p> </p><p>Miller looks up from his drink to nod at Bellamy. “I see you’ve managed to move from your seat. That’s an improvement.” He pauses. “I haven’t been able to talk to Lexa. Every time I try someone whisks her off. I mean, it’s fine. I don’t need to be an actor—it’s unrealistic, you know? I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nathan Miller?” Bellamy and Miller both turn to see Lexa standing there. She hands Miller a card. “That was quite a speech you gave up there. You’ve got quite the stage presence. Do me a favor? Give me a call next week and let’s set up a meeting. I’d like you to be in my next movie.” Lexa nods before turning and wrapping her arm around a willowy brunette and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“What just happened?” Bellamy asked before taking a long drink from his coffee. He really hopes that the caffeine will help him. </p><p> </p><p>Miller shakes his head, eyes still locked on the card in his hand. “I have no idea.” He looks up at Bellamy. “Hey, where’s Clarke? I thought you were going to make that happen tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy scoffs. “Do you not remember how I was falling asleep through the entire reception? The last time I saw her I had fallen asleep while she was talking to me. She yelled at me and took off. I have no idea where she is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t give up on it.” Miller holds up the card with a grin. “Apparently things can still work out the way they’re supposed to.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy considers him for a moment before nodding. “You know what? You’re right?” He tosses back the rest of his cup of coffee, wincing only slightly at the warmth. “I can still make this happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“You go get her!” Miller calls after him as Bellamy heads back to the reception hall.</p><p> </p><p>He’s a man on a mission. He <em>will </em>make this work with Clarke—this could be their last chance. He skids to a stop when he sees Ilian on the stage. That can’t be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, hi.” Ilian squints out into the crowd, wavering only slightly. “I have something I want to say.” He swallows, eyes scanning the room until they land on Octavia. “I just want to say-”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy’s eyes fall to Octavia and he sees her tense. His poor sister. If he just hadn’t fucked this up then this wouldn’t be happening right now. He feels like the world’s shittiest brother right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to say-”</p><p> </p><p>Should he try and get him off the stage? Honestly, he doesn’t think he can make it there before Ilian can say whatever it is that he’s trying to say. </p><p> </p><p>Ilian pauses again, seeming to deflate all of the sudden. “I just want to say congratulations to the happy couple.” He lifts his champagne flute as a toast. “I hope that you enjoy your happily ever after.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy lets out a sigh of relief as he sees Octavia do the same. Well, that had gone much better than Bellamy would’ve thought. A flash of blonde draws his attention and he sees Clarke hurrying over to Octavia. She says something to his sister before pulling her into a quick hug and booking it for the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy watches her go, pondering. Should he go after her? You know what? Yes, he should go after her. He hurries after her, dodging people as he darts across the room. He barrels up the stairs but doesn’t see her when he reaches the top. He hurries out of the building and onto the street. He turns his head from side to side. There.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke! Wait!” Bellamy runs after her, thanking anyone that’ll listen that she stops.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Bellamy?” Clarke does not look happy with him at all. “I have to get back to my hotel. There’s an emergency in Azgeda and I need to get there.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy stops in front of her, taking a moment to take a deep breath but also to gather his thoughts. “Look, tonight didn’t go the way that I thought it would. I know I owe you an explanation for what you saw, but let’s forget that for now. I wasn’t imagining it, was I? There was something between us?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s lips thin for a moment as she looks at him before she shakes her head. “No, you didn’t imagine it. But maybe we missed our moment. It just wasn’t meant to happen.” She shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t believe that.” Bellamy grabs her hands in his. “We make our own moments. I’m not letting you get away this time.” He leans down intent on kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh hell no. Bellamy swings around, not even looking to see who it is before he speaks. “Nope. She’s busy. Bye. Be gone.” He turns back around to see Clarke staring up at him in shock. Fuck it. He crashes his lips on hers. It takes a moment, but then she is responding. And it’s everything that Bellamy imagined and more. And he thanks his lucky stars that he’s <em>finally </em>kissing Clarke.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> So what do you know? I guess the idiots could get their shit together. Who knew. We won’t talk about how he almost got hit by a car right after that because he was still drugged. I guess it is possible that everyone gets a happy ending—I mean I did. Wait, not my story. Right. Bellamy and Clarke. Wonder what they’re up to now. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Six months later…</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy slides down Clarke’s body, lips trailing down her stomach. He spreads her open with his hands as he licks his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you stop being a fucking tease?” Clarke moans, fingers sliding into his curls.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy smirks up at her. They’ve only been together for six months—half of which they’ve spent apart while she is on assignment, but they’ve made sure to make up for any and all lost time. He can’t wait to taste her again—she’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, but she is right. He does enjoy being a tease, but that’s just because it gets her worked up more.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy,” Clarke bites as she starts pulling his head toward her center. “Knock it off before I take care of it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy grins, leaning down to lick up her center. Damn, she tastes so fucking good. He tilts his head to look up at her into her desperate and wanting eyes. “You could do that, but you wouldn’t enjoy it nearly as much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you-” Clarke cuts off as Bellamy sucks her clit into his mouth, fingers at her entrance. He sucks lightly as he spreads her wetness with his fingers before sliding first one and then two fingers inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke bucks against his mouth as her back arches. He can tell that she’s already on the edge. It won’t take much at all to send her spiraling over the edge. He pulls away from her clit, flicking his tongue across it as works his fingers in and out of her, searching for that spot—there. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke moans as his fingers rub across her g-spot over and over, hips meeting his fingers as his tongue kept pace with his fingers. Seconds later she is tumbling over the edge, fingers digging into his scalp as her thighs tighten around his head as he continues to work her through the orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>He has a thought for just a moment about how he’d happily die here—suffocated by Clarke’s thighs with his head buried in her center. What a way to go. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke collapses against the bed as she comes down and Bellamy slows his fingers before removing them. He lowers his head again, lapping at her juices until she swats him away. “Enough.” Her voice is breathy and Bellamy loves it when she sounds like this. He loves seeing what he does to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on.” Bellamy climbs up the bed until he’s lying beside her. “Don’t tell me you’re done already. That’s only three.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke manages to get her hand up in the air to flip him off before her hand falls back to the bed. “I’ll be good to go in a few minutes. Just need a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy grins as he kisses her throat. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky or how he fell for her so hard, so fast. But he’s head over heels in love with this girl and he doesn’t want to imagine his life without her.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke moans as he nips at her throat. “Okay, break over.” She pushes him onto his back before climbing on top of him. She rubs her wet center over his cock, pulling a moan from him.</p><p> </p><p>He loves it when she takes control like this. He watches as she pushes up on his chest to grin down at him. She reaches between them and guides him to her entrance. Bellamy can’t decide where to look—at the wicked smile on her face or at the spot where they’ll soon be joined. He decides on her face.</p><p> </p><p>They both moan as she lowers herself onto him, moving slowly to take all of him. Once he’s fully sheathed she sits there for a moment, the wicked grin still on her face. And then she starts to move—and quickly. She is not fucking around right now. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy’s hand grip her hips, squeezing but not trying to take control—he doesn’t want to be in control. He watches as her breasts bounce in time with her movements. She knows this drives him crazy which is why she generally goes at it with everything she has when she’s on top. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy would be embarrassed with how close he is if it weren’t for the fact that they’ve been at this for a while now. But he’s still not ready for it to be over. He lifts her off of him and rolls them over so he’s on top of her as he kisses her. He leans back and maneuvers them until Clarke is on all fours in front of him—his second favorite way to take her. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy wraps a hand in her hair, pulling lightly until she lifts off her hands to lean back against his chest. “You thought I was going to let you get away with that, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke laughs as she turns her head to look him in the eye. “I just had to see how far I could get you to let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy reaches between them, flicking his finger over her clit before grabbing his cock and guiding it into her. She’s so fucking tight from this angle. He can never get over it. He presses down on her stomach as he resituates himself so that he’s leaning back on his feet. Yes, this is what he wants. He lifts her off of him before slamming her back down as he jerks his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes…..oh God, Bell…” Moans are falling from Clarke’s mouth—some of them not even making sense.</p><p> </p><p>He continues to move at a slow and steady pace, making it more about the force and depth than the speed. She feels so good, wrapping around him and on the edge of falling apart. He wishes they could stay like this all the time. Fucking hell. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke wiggles in his arms, hand sliding between her legs as she begins to circle her clit with her smaller fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, get yourself there, Clarke,” Bellamy whispers against her ear as he continues to move in and out of her. “You look so fucking hot, taking what you need. God, I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>And then Clarke is coming, pulsing around his cock as moans fall from her lips. Bellamy grabs her hips, jerking into her once—twice—three times. And then he’s coming inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>They collapse on the bed, a tangle of limbs. Clarke’s head is on his chest, hand drawing patterns there. “Did you mean that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?” Bellamy looks down at her, unsure of what she’s talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke tilts her head to look up at him. “You said you loved me. Was that just the sex or-”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy laughs. He hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud. He leans down to kiss her. “No, I meant that. Of course, I love you, Clarke. How could you ever doubt that?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shrugs. “It’s still nice to hear.” She leans up to kiss him. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Bellamy sighs, eyes falling shut. As sleep overtakes him all he can think is that he needs to make her his for the rest of his life.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>